Rhapsody in Blue
by kuekuecoklat
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi murid SMA Rakuzan dan bukannya Seirin? Ketika Tetsuya memilih untuk masuk Rakuzan karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Seijuro begitu saja. Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi semuanya. Ini adalah versi bahasa Indonesia dari fanfic saya sendiri. Saya sengaja bikin account baru untuk post fic ini. Tempat wisata yang dikunjungi Akashi dan Kuroko di fic ini berdasarkan tempat-tempat yang pernah saya datangi di Jepang.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains a spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. There are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter I

Musim semi sering dipandang sebagai waktu ketika kehidupan baru dimulai. Setelah musim dingin yang panjang, alam akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Karena itulah, awal masuk sekolah juga dilakukan di musim semi. Sama halnya dengan SMA Rakuzan, satu satu sekolah paling elit dimana dua pertiga lulusan Rakuzan berhasil masuk ke dua universitas paling berkualitas di Jepang, Universitas Tokyo dan Universitas Kyoto. Persaingan untuk masuk ke Rakuzan sangat ketat dan dari lima murid yang ikut ujian masuk, hanya satu yang berhasil lolos. Tawaran beasiswa hanya diberikan bagi murid yang benar-benar berbakat dan juga bagi murid dengan bakat luar biasa di olahraga.

Kuroko Miyu melihat keadaan di sekitarnya dengan kagum. Jadi, inilah SMA Rakuzan yang terkenal itu. Miyu nyaris tidak percaya bahwa anak satu-satunya akan menghabiskan tiga tahun berikutnya belajar dan tinggal jauh dari rumah. Sebelumnya, anaknya itu bilang bahwa ia mau masuk ke SMA Seirin. Tapi ketika saatnya pendaftaran, tahu-tahu saja Tetsuya bilang bahwa ia akan masuk Rakuzan di Kyoto bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Anak tunggalnya itu secara fisik mirip dengannya. Tak hanya itu saja, Tetsuya juga mewarisi hawa keberadaan tipis yang ia miliki. Namun, sifat Tetsuya itu mirip dengan ayahnya. Tetsuya adalah anak yang baik dan pendiam. Sayang, staminanya agak lemah. Miyu cukup kaget mendengar Tetsuya terpilih menjadi anggota tetap tim bola basket SMP Teikou. Kok bisa ya? Tim Teikou bahkan menang kejuaraan Nasional. Tetsuya senang sekali saat itu. Namun mendadak di tahun ketiganya, Tetsuya kelihatan sedih selama beberapa minggu. Untungnya, periode itu tidak berlangsung lama. Miyu sudah sangat khawatir dengan anaknya.

"Miyu," panggil ibunya, "kita tidak boleh telat untuk upacara masuk sekolah Tetsuya."

"Aku mengerti, okaasan," balas Miyu. Ia dan ibunya memang sengaja datang ke Kyoto untuk mengikuti acara penerimaan murid baru di Rakuzan. "Ayo, Tetsuya."

"Iya, okaasan," sahut Tetsuya.

Mereka buru-buru masuk ke auditorium. Murid tahun kedua dan ketiga plus orangtua murid tahun pertama dipersilakan masuk duluan. Miyu mencari tempat duduk dengan strategis agar ia dapat melihat putranya dengan jelas. "Mari, okaasan. Kita duduk disini saja."

Setelah mereka semuanya duduk, murid-murid baru menyusul masuk ke auditorium disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

"Dimana cucuku itu?"

"Disana, okaasan."

Seperti biasa, Tetsuya bersama dengan Akashi Seijuurou, sahabat dekat sekaligus kapten tim basketnya dulu di SMP Teikou. Dan juga alasan kenapa Tetsuya memilih masuk Rakuzan. Dulu, Tetsuya lebih akrab dengan Aomine Daiki tapi entah kenapa, Tetsuya jadi lebih akrab dengan Akashi ketika ia naik ke kelas tiga. Akashi bahkan sering sekali datang ke rumah mereka sejak Natal yang lalu.

"Selamat datang di SMA Rakuzan. Saya mewakili pihak sekolah mengucapkan selamat bagi semua murid disini. Kalian semua memiliki potensi yang luar biasa..." Kepala sekolah menunggu semua murid baru duduk sebelum memulai pidatonya yang ternyata cukup panjang juga, "...dan mari taati moto sekolah kita, _accomplishment in both letters and arms_."

Setelah itu giliran perkenalan untuk wali kelas. Ada 10 wali kelas yang dikenalkan. Kemudian menyusul pidato dari perwakilan OSIS. Menyusul kemudian, pidato dari murid baru dengan nilai tertinggi ujian masuk yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Akashi.

"Itu Akashi Seijuurou," bisik satu orang tua murid dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Anak yang tampan sekali," ucap orang tua murid lainnya.

"...dan begitu pintar," sambung orang tua yang lain dengan kagum, "kudengar nilai ujian masuknya 100 semua."

"Anakku satu SMP dengannya dulu di SMP Teikou," timpal yang lain. "Akashi itu kapten tim basket. Mereka juara nasional tiga tahun terturut-turut."

"Wah. Hebat sekali."

Decak kagum terdengar disana sini.

"Bukankah ia pewaris satu-satunya dari keluarga Akashi?"

"Akashi Financial Group yang itu?" tanya satu orang tua dengan nada tak percaya.

"Iya!"

"Ck ck ck. Hebat sekali anaknya."

Miyu hanya dapat mendengarkan gosip para orangtua murid itu dalam diam. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ternyata Akashi itu begitu berbakat. Anak itu sangat sopan dan juga rendah hati setiap kali ia datang ke rumah keluarga Kuroko. Sama sekali tak mencerminkan pewaris tunggal dari orang terkaya di Jepang.

Di podium, Akashi memulai pidatonya. Ia benar-benar seorang orator ulung. Miyu sampai kagum dan juga heran. Cara berbicara Akashi tak berbeda dengan politikus handal. Dimana ia belajar semua itu? Anak itu kelihatan dewasa sekali. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah ketika Akashi selesai berpidato.

Upacara murid baru ditutup dengan menyanyikan lagu sekolah. Setelah itu, semua orangtua boleh pulang.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rasanya agak aneh bagi Kuroko Tetsuya untuk berada di Rakuzan, mengingat dulu ia sempat bercita-cita masuk ke SMA Seirin. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana. Bagaimana pun, Tetsuya tak bisa meninggalkan Akashi Seijuurou sendirian. Dan sekarang, mereka ada di kelas yang sama. Dulu di Teikou saja, mereka tak pernah sekelas. Seijuurou tentu saja menyuruh agar Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya. Tetap saja, ada anak yang mengira kursi yang didudukinya itu kosong.

"Aku sudah duduk disini," ucap Tetsuya. Hawa keberadaannya memang kelewat tipis.

"Gya!" anak perempuan itu kaget. "Maaf," ucapnya buru-buru. "Aku tidak melihatmu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa." Tetsuya sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Aku akan mencari kursi lain," anak perempuan itu lalu kabur pergi.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat kalau Seijuurou kelihatan geli melihat drama barusan.

"Semuanya, duduk di kursi masing-masing," Mori-sensei, wali kelas 1-A memerintah murid-muridnya.

Setelah pidato singkat dari Mori-sensei, semua murid wajib memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Kemudian, mereka harus memilih perwakilan untuk OSIS. Tidak ada satupun yang terkejut ketika Seijuurou terpilih. Dalam waktu singkat, Seijuurou telah menjadi idola kelas. Buku pelajaran dibagikan lalu foto kelas dan setelah itu mereka bisa pulang. Atau, balik ke asrama seperti Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka harus pergi ke tempat latihan basket.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk sekilas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SMA Rakuzan dikenal dengan tim basketnya, tim basket SMA paling terkenal dan paling kuat seantero Jepang. And tahun ini, tim Rakuzan akan bertambah kuat dengan masuknya Akashi Seijuurou, kapten dari tim legendaris Generation of Miracles.

Shirogane Eiji melihat sekelilingnya. Semua anggota kelas dua dan kelas tiga sudah lengkap disana. Setengah dari mereka kelihatan begitu semangat sedangkan setengahnya lagi antara tak percaya bercampur rasa kagum dengan fakta bahwa Akashi akan menjadi kapten baru tim basket Rakuzan. Iya, benar sekali. Kapten tim basket. Akashi telah meminta agar ia menjadi kapten. Bahkan Akashi juga meminta agar ia bisa menunjuk wakil kapten. Dan saat itulah, Eiji baru tahu bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam bayangan Teikou, akan masuk ke Rakuzan juga.

Biasanya, kakak kelas pasti protes. Masa anak kelas satu menjadi kapten? Apalagi di Jepang yang sangat mementingkan senioritas. Tapi, mereka berbicara tentang Akashi Seijuurou kali ini. Akashi bahkan berkata bahwa siapapun yang tidak setuju boleh menantangnya main basket. Tak ada seorangpun yang berani membuka mulut setelah itu. Bahkan tiga dari Uncrowned Kings diam saja. Eiji tahu bahwa mereka bertiga dulu pernah bertanding melawan Teikou dan kalah telak.

Pintu gym terbuka dan Sato Takuo, guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus merangkap asisten pelatih tim basket berjalan masuk. Dibelakang Sato ada Higuchi Shouta, murid kelas tiga yang menjadi manajer sekaligus pemain reguler. Mengikuti Higuchi adalah Akashi dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semua mata menatap Akashi dengan penuh minat.

"Pelatih Shirogane," Akashi menyapanya dengan sopan.

"Pelatih Shirogane," sapa Kuroko.

"Akashi, Kuroko," balas Eiji. Ia belum pernah melihat anak SMA dengan mata setajam Akashi. Benar-benar mengintimidasi. Eiji kemudian menghadap anggota tim basket lainnya. "Hari ini, kita semua berkumpul disini untuk menyambut kapten baru tim basket Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou-" ia berhenti sejenak, "...dan wakil kapten baru, Kuroko Tetsuya."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

Rhapsody in Blue is a 1924 musical composition by American composer George Gershwin for solo piano and jazz band, which combines elements of classical music with jazz influenced effects.

Since we don't know much about Rakuzan students, I have to create OC to fill the story.

Rakuzan here is based on Azabu High School, one of the most prestigious preparatory schools in Japan. Azabu teaches boys between seventh and twelves grades, and admits 300 students each year. There are over 100 teachers and about 1,800 students in total. There are nearly 50 clubs, and the chess club, the othello club, the go club, and the shogi club are especially well known for their extraordinary achievements, which includes winning the all-Japan championships almost every year. The clubs, the school festival, and the athletic meet are all planned and organized by the students without any help from faculty members. Among its notable alumni are Japan prime ministers, ministers and businessmen.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. There are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter II

Shirogane Eiji memasuki gym basket terbesar di SMA Rakuzan. Gym ini biasanya hanya digunakan oleh anggota regular dan anggota level satu. Namun, mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama latihan basket setelah libur panjang maka semua anggota klub berkumpul di sana sekarang. Eiji menatap wajah-wajah baru yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Dalam hati, ia cukup puas. Tim basket Rakuzan mendapat banyak anggota baru tahun ini.

"Pelatih." Akashi sudah berdiri di tepi lapangan.

"Akashi."

"Saya ingin mengusulkan latih tanding hari ini."

"Latih tanding?" Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Pada awal tahun, biasanya hal pertama yang akan mereka lakukan adalah menguji kemampuan anggota baru untuk memutuskan tingkat yang sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka. Apa gunanya Akashi menyarankan latih tanding?

"Tiga lawan tiga," lanjut Akashi.

Ia menatap Akashi. Akashi pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu tapi... "Baiklah," ia menyetujui.

Akashi berbalik untuk menghadap anggota lainnya. "Kita akan berlatih tanding hari ini."

Semua bertukar tatapan bingung.

"Tiga lawan tiga. Tetsuya, Shouta dan aku akan berada di tim yang sama sedangkan Reo, Kotarou dan Eikichi akan berada di tim lain."

Satu kebiasaan aneh Akashi adalah menyebut siswa lain dengan nama pertama mereka. Biasanya hanya sahabat dan keluarga yang melakukan itu. Eiji tidak tertipu dengan berpikir bahwa Akashi menganggap orang lain sebagai sahabatnya kecuali mungkin untuk Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga memanggil Akashi dengan nama pertamanya juga.

"Oh! Ini akan seru sekali!" Hayama Kotarou bergumam gembira. "Iya kan, Reo-nee?"

"Kau benar, Kotarou." Mibuchi Reo menjawab.

"Ayo, Akashi!" Nebuya Eikichi menantang.

Higuchi Shouta di sisi lain malah bingung. "Eh? Aku?" Ia bergabung dengan tim Akashi? Meskipun ia anak kelas tiga, sejujurnya ia agak segan dengan Akashi.

"Ayo bersiap-siap, Higuchi-senpai." Kuroko mendadak muncul di depan mereka.

"Argh!"

"Darimana saja kau?" Yagami Mashiro bertanya, shock. Yagami adalah anak kelas tiga yang menjadi regular di klub basket.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi," Kuroko mengatakan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau ini, bisa-bisa aku kena serangan jantung." Yagami mengeluh.

Tapi Kuroko sudah meninggalkan mereka untuk bergabung dengan Akashi di lapangan, diikuti oleh Higuchi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pertandingan dimulai. Bola sekarang dikuasai Nebuya yang kemudian mengopernya ke Mibuchi.

"Oh! Lemparan three point."

Itu adalah andalan Mibuchi sebagai shooting guard dari Rakuzan.

Ketika lawan mencetak skor, Kuroko mengambil bola, berputar dengan sangat cepat dan melempar bola basket menuju ujung lapangan sampai ke tangan Akashi yang kemudian melakukan dunk. Skor satu sama dalam waktu tak lebih dari satu menit.

Shirogane Eiji tidak akan percaya ini jika ia tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Astaga!" komentar satu anggota level satu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi ..."

"Benar-benar pemain bayangan Generation of Miracles!"

"Oh! Pemain ke enam itu kan?"

"Apa itu pemain keenam?" seorang anak baru bertanya.

"Kau itu gimana sih?" balas kakak kelasnya heran. "Masa kau ikut klub basket tapi tidak tahu apa itu pemain ke enam?"

"Pemain ke enam dalam basket adalah pemain yang bukan starter tapi lebih sering bermain dibandingkan dengan pemain cadangan lainnya," jelas Shirogane Eiji. "Kehadiran seorang pemain ke enam merupakan tanda keunggulan tim. Sebuah strategi yang umum dipakai adalah untuk memasukkan pemain ke enam ketika skor sudah terpaut jauh."

Anak-anak baru di sekelilingnya mengangguk paham.

Tentu saja kekaguman mereka belum usai. "Aku tak percaya! Akashi bisa dunk!"

"Iya! Bukannya tinggi Akashi cuma 173 cm?"

"Hebat sekali dia!"

"Pantas saja ia bisa menjadi kapten Generation of Miracles."

"Akashi pasti berlatih habis-habisan," gumam Sato Takuo, yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau betul," dia setuju. "Rata-rata pria dewasa memiliki lompatan vertikal setinggi 50 cm. Akashi harus memiliki lompatan vertikal setinggi minimum 104 cm agar ia bisa melakukan dunk."

Eiji memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya ke lapangan. Setelah menyamakan tadi, Akashi tidak membiarkan lawannya menyentuh bola sama sekali. Ia benar-benar mendominasi seluruh permainan.

"27-3."

"Bahkan tiga Uncrowned Kings tidak bisa berbuat apapun melawan Akashi," seseorang berkomentar.

Melihat bahwa pertandingan itu hampir berakhir dan mereka tidak mencetak skor lagi, Nebuya, Hayama dan Mibuchi berfokus untuk menghentikan Akashi dengan cara menghadangnya. Tapi tak ada gunanya.

"30-3!"

"Tim Akashi menang!"

Hayama, Nebuya dan Mibuchi tergeletak di lantai dengan ekspresi tak percaya di wajah mereka.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada seorang pun di gym itu yang bicara.

Keheningan akhirnya terpecahkan ketika seorang anak baru membuka mulut dan bertanya. "Apa itu tadi?"

"Ankle break," jawab Eiji.

"Akashi benar-benar luar biasa," gumam Sato kagum. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ankle break secara langsung."

Eiji melirik asistennya. Sato benar. Akashi Seijuurou sungguh berbakat, baik di dalam maupun di luar lapangan. Nilai tes masuknya sempurna. Ia juga banyak mendengar mengenai hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Akashi. Bahkan guru-guru lain juga membicarakan tentang Akashi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke lapangan. Akashi tengah tersenyum kecil pada Kuroko.

Sepertinya Akashi hanya membiarkan skor awal itu untuk memamerkan keahlian Kuroko. Menunjukkan kekuatannya dari awal untuk menegaskan dominasinya atas klub basket dan mematahkan semangat lawan. Akashi benar-benar sangat cerdik.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak latih tanding. Setiap anggota di klub basket telah beradaptasi dengan kapten baru dan caranya menjalankan klub. Kuroko Tetsuya juga, sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan di Rakuzan. Ia bahkan cukup akrab dengan anggota regular yang lain dan tahu kebiasaan serta sifat-sifat mereka.

Ada Mibuchi Reo yang entah kenapa memanggilnya Te-chan dan menyebut Seijuurou 'Sei-chan' dengan seenak hatinya. Ada juga Hayama Kotarou yang sangat energik serta Nebuya Eikichi yang hobi makan. Selain tiga Uncrowned Kings, ada juga Yagami Mashiro dan Higuchi Shota, yang juga merangkap manajer klub. Dengan tambahan ia dan Seijuurou, maka ada tujuh regular dalam tim sekarang.

"Kurokocchi!"

Nama panggilan itu dan suara itu ... Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Kurokocchi!"

Tetsuya berbalik dan melihat Kise Ryouta berlari ke arahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Kise di Kyoto?

"Kurokocchi!" Kise menjerit gembira dan lalu memeluknya.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Kise-kun," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat. "Kau berat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kise mulai menangis dan mengucurkan air mata buaya. "Kau tega sekali, Kurokocchi."

Seluruh penghuni gym menatap mereka sekarang dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Meskipun raut mukanya tetap datar, tapi Tetsuya mulai jengah. "Kau bertingkah seperti anak berumur lima tahun," ujarnya. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kise-kun?"

"Kita kan sudah lama tidak ketemu!" balas Kise riang. "Sudah berbulan-bulan nih!"

"Kita baru ketemu sebulan lalu," ia mengoreksi. Kise tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja suka melebih-lebihkan. "Kau juga mengirim pesan tak berguna setiap hari." Tetsuya bahkan tahu lebih banyak tentang SMA Kaijou daripada Rakuzan karena pesan-pesan tak berguna nonstop dari Kise itu.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise meratap dengan pilu.

Tetsuya menatap Kise dengan tegas. "Kise-kun."

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Kise mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas, tanda menyerah. "Aku tadi mencari mu di gym lain. Tapi mereka bilang kau ada di sini."

"Aku membantu mengawasi anggota level dua," jelasnya.

Tim basket Rakuzan bahkan lebih besar dari Teikou dengan hampir 200 orang anggota. Dengan demikian, klub memiliki tiga level terpisah yaitu level satu, dua dan tiga. Namun, kalau setiap level di Teikou memiliki pelatih mereka sendiri dengan kepala pelatih, Rakuzan hanya memiliki satu pelatih ditambah satu asisten pelatih. Oleh karena itu, Tetsuya harus turun tangan membantu mengawasi latihan basket. Seijuurou beserta pelatih sudah membuatkan program latihan yang tinggal diikuti saja. Jadi sebenarnya tugas Tetsuya tidak berat-berat amat.

"Selamat menjadi wakil kapten, Kurokocchi." Kise berkata dan lalu memandang semua anggota level dua yang sudah berhenti berpura-pura latihan bola basket dan sekarang sedang sibuk menguping pembicaraan mereka tanpa malu-malu lagi. "Kalian semua harus giat belajar dari Kurokocchi."

"Apa maksud nya, Kise-san?" Osakada, anggota paling berani dari level dua bertanya.

Tetsuya mengerang dalam hati. Ia sudah bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kurokocchi ini adalah guruku dulu waktu di Teikou," Kise memberitahu dengan senang hati.

Tetsuya sudah ingin menjitak kepala Kise namun menahan dirinya. Kenapa Kise harus mengungkit-ungkit hal itu sih?

"Eh?" Osakada tampak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kuroko adalah guru Kise-san?"

"Iya." Kise menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Aku baru mulai bermain basket pas kelas 2 SMP."

"Serius?" seseorang bergumam tak percaya.

"Kelas 2 SMP?"

"Aku baru dengar," tambah yang lain.

"Generation of Miracles benar-benar menakjubkan."

"Kurokocchi adalah orang mengajariku tentang basket," tambah Kise bangga.

Anggota tim basket yang masih anak-anak kelas satu menatapnya dengan takjub sekarang. Pasti gosip ini akan menyebar ke seluruh tim basket dalam waktu singkat. "Aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa tentang basket," gumamnya kesal. Kise dari dasarnya sudah berbakat. Dalam waktu singkat saja, ia sudah mampu menguasai berbagai teknik basket yang bahkan Tetsuya saja masih kesulitan. Tetsuya memang dulu sempat iri dengan Kise. Hal yang tak pernah ia akui pada siapapun. "Dan kau kan juga tidak suka padaku awalnya."

Kise hanya menyengir mendengarnya.

Tetsuya jadi ingin memukul Kise. Lalu ia teringat bahwa jika Kise mencarinya di gym lain, pasti Kise sudah melihat anggota regular di Rakuzan.

"Apa kau tadi melihat sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Mungkin," jawab Kise, menyeringai. "Boleh aku pinjam bolanya?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Osakada langsung.

Kise melemparkan bola itu ke ring dan masuk dengan sangat mudahnya.

"Lemparan three point Mibuchi-senpai," tukas Tetsuya.

Seringai Kise makin lebar.

Anggota lainnya menatap Kise tanpa berkedip saking takjubnya. Kise memang baru saja menirukan gerakan Mibuchi dengan sempurna.

"Dia cukup jago," kata Kise. "Tidak sejago Midorimacchi pastinya."

Arogan sekali. Baik Kise maupun anggota Generation of Miracles yang lainnya semua sama-sama arogan. Dan tidak ada yang separah Aomine.

"Oh, ya, Kurokocchi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!" Kise mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Tentu saja Tetsuya mengenali kotak yang dibawa Kise. Kotak dari Pierre Herme, toko kue terkenal dengan cabang di Tokyo dan Osaka.

"Macaron vanila favoritmu!" kata Kise bangga.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun."

Kise tersenyum gembira. "Sama-sama, Kurokocchi."

Ia membuka kotak itu. Tetsuya bisa mencium wangi vanila yang luar biasa. Creme brulee macaroon dan macaroon infiniment vanille kesukaannya. Tetsuya selalu suka makanan yang ada vanilanya.

Pintu gym dibuka dan Akashi Seijuurou berjalan masuk.

"Hai Akashicchi!" Kise melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ryouta."

Seijuurou menatap anggota lainnya dengan sekilas dan mereka langsung sibuk berlatih kembali.

"Ryouta, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini di Gion untuk busana musim semi," Kise menjelaskan. "Ya sekalian saja main kesini. Kan kita sudah lama tidak ketemu, Kurokocchi, dan kau juga Akashicchi."

Seijuurou menatap kotak di tangan Tetsuya. "Macaroon vanila kesukaan Tetsuya," katanya. "Baik sekali kau."

Kise hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Akashicchi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Seijuurou.

Telepon Kise berdering mendadak. "Ah, maaf," ia memberi mereka tatapan mohon maaf. "Halo? Ah." Kise tampak terkejut. "Tapi aku-" ia mencoba untuk memprotes. "Ya aku mengerti." Kise mematikan smartphonenya. Ia nampak agak kesal."Fotografernya menelpon. Mereka mengubah jadwal pemotretan jadi aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke gerbang depan, Kise-kun." Tetsuya menawarkan.

"EHHH?" Kise terkejut. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kurokocchi," jawab Kise, memberikan senyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa," ia berpaling untuk melihat Seijuurou. "Kami jalan dulu."

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Ayo, Kise-kun."

"Aah ..." Kise menatapnya dan kemudian menatap Seijuurou dan kemudian menatapnya lagi. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashicchi!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mereka berjalan dalam diam tapi Tetsuya tahu Kise akan menjadi orang pertama yang bicara.

"Akashicchi, Kurokocchi dan tiga Uncrowned Kings," Kise bergumam. "Ini namanya curang," ia cemberut dan kemudian berubah serius. "Ini seperti Teikou lagi."

Tetsuya tidak merespon. Pendapat Kise tidak salah. Dalam banyak hal, SMA Rakuzan mengingatkannya pada Teikou dan klub basket Rakuzan mengingatkannya pada klub basket Teikou ini. Mereka semua sudah lulus dari Teikou tetapi tampaknya hal-hal yang dulu mereka alami masih sangat membekas.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gerbang depan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang," kata Kise dan mendesah. "Padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh ke Kyoto. Malah harus buru-buru cabut. Kita kan belum sempat ngobrol banyak."

"Aku akan ke Tokyo minggu depan." Tetsuya memberitahu.

"Eh? Serius?"

"Iya." Tetsuya menjawab. Ia berjanji ibunya untuk pulang ke rumah minimal sebulan sekali. Itu satu-satunya syarat yang diajukan ibunya ketika ia tahu bahwa Tetsuya akan tinggal di Kyoto selama masa SMA-nya.

"Itu bagus Kurokocchi!" kata Kise gembira. "Kalau begitu, kau harus datang dan menonton latih tanding antara Kaijou dengan Seirin!"

Ia menatap Kise. "Seirin?"

"Iya!"

"Baiklah." Ekspresi wajah Tetsuya tetap datar seperti biasa meskipun ia sangat bersemangat sebenarnya.

"Kurokocchi memang yang paling baik." seru Kise senang.

Seirin... sekolah yang tadinya mau ia masuki. Akan menarik sekali untuk melihat bagaimana Seirin akan menghadapi Kise dan Kaijou di pertandingan basket nanti.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

The match is my head canon of how Akashi gain his team obedience so soon even though he is only first year student as commented by Shutoku team.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter III

Ketika Tetsuya kembali ke gym, Seijuurou masih ada dan sibuk mengawasi latihan anggota level dua. Mereka berlatih lebih rajin dan tekun di bawah pengawasan Seijuurou.

Ia berjalan mendekati Seijuurou.

"Tetsuya selalu melebihi harapanku," ucap Seijuurou begitu ia berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Lihat saja Ryouta, datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto hanya untuk menemuimu."

"Seijuurou-kun," balas Tetsuya dengan agak kesal, "Kise-kun itu temanku, bukan anak buahku."

Mengabaikan pernyataan Tetsuta barusan, Seijuurou terus berbicara. "Shouta dan Mashiro akan lulus tahun depan. Kita harus mulai mencari pengganti mereka dan kulihat ada beberapa anggota dengan potensi di sini. Tentunya, kau sudah melihat mereka?"

"Ya," Tetsuya mengaku.

"Aku akan menyerahkan mereka padamu," dengan kata-kata itu, Seijuurou meninggalkan gym.

Tetsuya hanya bisa menghela napas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tolong lanjutkan latihannya," perintah Tetsuya.

"Baik!" jawab anggota level dua.

Setelah memastikan bahwa mereka akan terus berlatih seperti yang dirancang oleh Seijuurou, ia meninggalkan gym untuk bergabung dengan regular dan anggota level satu. Tetsuya masih ada latihan khusus untuk meningkatkan staminanya.

Mibuchi Reo adalah orang kedua yang menyadari kehadirannya. Orang pertama adalah Seijuurou, seperti biasanya.

"Te-chan!" seru Mibuchi dan berjalan mendekatinya. "Mana temanmu yang tadi?"

"Kise-kun sudah pergi," jawabnya.

"Oh."

"Apa itu?" Hayama Kotaro bergabung dengan mereka; menunjuk ke kotak yang dibawa Tetsuya.

"Macaroon. Kise-kun memberikannya untukku," jawabnya. "Kita bisa makan sama-sama setelah latihan nanti." Porsi makan Tetsuya tidak besar dan ia pastinya tidak bisa menghabiskan semua macaroon itu sendiri. Jadi lebih baik dibagi saja dengan yang lain. Tetsuya tidak pernah suka membuang makanan.

"Bagus!" seru Nebuya.

"Te-chan! Makhluk ini akan memakan habis semua macaroonmu!" protes Mibuchi.

"Hei!" Nebuya tidak terima dikata-katai. Enak saja.

"Kalian sudah bisa mulai berlatih sekarang," perintah Seijuurou dengan suara dingin.

"Oke, Sei-chan!" Mibuchi menjawab.

"Kami datang, Akashi," ujar Hayama.

Tetsuya menempatkan barang-barangnya di bangku cadangan sebelum ia bergabung dengan mereka.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karena hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, latihan basket berakhir lebih cepat dari biasanya. Seperti yang tadi ia katakan, mereka makan macaroon ramai-ramai.

"Terima kasih, Kuroko," kata Hayama.

"Ini benar-benar enak," gumam Nebuya.

"Telan makananmu dulu sebelum bicara!" Mibuchi memelototi Nebuya. Kesal karena tingkah laku temannya yang dianggap kurang beradab

Nebuya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Entah keberapa kalinya Mibuchi menasihatinya. Ia sampai sudah hapal apa saja yang akan dikatakan.

"Eh, Sei-chan, kau tidak mau makan macaroon ini?" tanya Mibuchi.

"Aku tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis," jawab Seijuurou.

"Apa yang temanmu lakukan di Kyoto?" tanya Hayama pada Tetsuya.

"Pengambilan foto," jawab Tetsuya. "Kise-kun bekerja sampingan jadi model."

"Baik sekali dia mau membelikan ini untuk mu," Mibuchi berkomentar. "Ini kan mahal."

"Tetsuya adalah guru Ryouta dulu di Teikō," kata Seijuurou sambil menyeringai kecil.

"EHHH?"

"Makanya Ryouta baik sekali pada Tetsuya."

Ia memelototi Seijuurou. Sayangnya, untuk semua orang kecuali Seijuurou, ekspresi muka melototnya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa.

"Oh ya?" tanya Hayama penasaran. "Kok kau bisa menjadi gurunya?"

"Bukannya kalian sebaya?" tanya Mibuchi.

Tetsuya terpaksa menjelaskan. "Kise-kun baru masuk tim basket di kelas dua. Waktu itu aku sudah menjadi regular sehingga Seijuurou-kun memintaku untuk mengawasi Kise-kun."

"Ohh begitu."

Tentu Tetsuya tidak menceritakan bahwa Seijuurou menyuruhnya menjadi instruktur Kise karena awal-awalnya Kise menganggap remeh dirinya. Tapi siasat Seijuurou berhasil dan Kise bisa menerimanya sebagai bagian dari tim.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ia dan Seijuurou adalah siswa terakhir yang meninggalkan gym. Seijuurou selalu berlatih dengan sangat keras sejak dulu di Teikou. Bahkan meskipun Seijuurou sendiri yang mangatakan bahwa Generation of Miracles tidak perlu latihan selama mereka menang, Seijuurou tidak pernah berhenti latihan. Kenyataannya, ia adalah orang yang paling rajin berlatih. Seperti sekarang, Seijuurou memang menuntut kinerja yang baik dari anggota tim basket Rakuzan tapi dia lebih keras pada dirinya sendiri. Semua orang bisa melihat hal itu.

Mereka kembali ke asrama untuk menaruh barang-barang mereka. SMA Rakuzan memiliki asrama untuk siswa yang orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri atau yang rumahnya di luar kota. Satu kamar ditempati dua anak. Kamar itu dilengkapi dengan dua tempat tidur, lemari pakaian dan juga kamar mandi pribadi. Ada juga meja belajar dan rak buku. Tapi tidak ada TV. Jika mereka ingin menonton TV, mereka bisa pergi ke ruang tamu.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar. Apakah itu kebetulan atau diatur oleh Seijuurou, ia dan Seijuurou ternyata teman sekamar di asrama. Keluarga Akashi sebenarnya memiliki sebuah vila di Kyoto, tapi Seijuurou tidak berniat tinggal di sana.

Seijuurou membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk, diikuti oleh Tetsuya. Seijuurou memilih tidur di sisi kanan dan ia di sisi kiri meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka berbagi tempat tidur yang sama setiap malam. Meja Seijuurou tampak lebih luas karena barangnya lebih sedikit. Ada foto Seijuurou kecil dengan ibunya, Akashi Shiori, ada alat tulis serta laptop Macbook Air. Rak buku Seijuurou didominasi oleh buku-buku ilmu pengetahuan seperti buku keuangan, ekonomi, hukum dan pasar modal yang lebih cocok untuk mahasiswa atau orang kantoran. Tidak hanya itu, ada juga surat kabar bisnis dan majalah bisnis langganan Seijuurou.

Kalau Tetsuya, isi rak bukunya adalah buku pelajaran, buku-buku sastra kesukaan Tetsuya dan beberapa novel dan manga dekektif. Sementara di mejanya, Tetsuya memasang foto tim basket Teikou ketika mereka memenangkan kejuaraan nasional di tahun kedua mereka, foto Tetsuya dengan Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Seijuurou, ada juga foto Tetsuya berdua dengan Seijuurou , alat tulis, buku dan juga laptop Macbook Air yang sama yang dimiliki Seijuurou yang mereka dapat ketika membeli fukubukuro bareng.

Fukubukuro atau tas keberuntungan adalah kebiasaan tahun baru Jepang di mana pedagang menjual tas atau bungkusan dengan isi acak dan dijual dengan diskon besar, biasanya 50% atau lebih dari harga daftar item yang terkandung dalam. Tetsuya selalu menang lotre sehingga ia berhasil memperoleh laptop. Selain itu, mejanya penuh dengan aneka barang-barang yang dibelikan Seijuurou.

"Ini hampir waktu makan malam," ucap Seijuurou.

Tetsuya melirik arlojinya.

Kehidupan di asrama sudah diatur. Makan malam dimulai pada pukul 18.30 dan selesai pada pukul 19.00. Dari pukul 19.00 adalah wkatu untuk belajar atau bersantai. Para siswa membaca buku, melakukan pekerjaan rumah mereka atau menonton TV di ruang tamu. Jam tidur paling lambat adalah jam 22.00 malam. Di pagi hari, sarapan dimulai jam 7:30 dan menghadiri kelas pertama mereka di 08:30. Setelah kelas berakhir pada 15:30, mereka memiliki waktu luang yang berarti klub budaya atau klub olahraga bagi siswa yang bergabung dengan klub. Para siswa yang tinggal di asrama harus mengikuti semua aturan yang dibuat.

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya."

Bersama-sama, mereka pergi ke ruang makan.

Menu hari ini adalah tuna panggang, parutan lobak putih dengan sarden, sayuran rebus, sup miso, nasi dan salad buah. Porsinya terlalu banyak untuk Tetsuya tapi ia akhirnya berhasil makan semuanya. Ia adalah yang murid terakhir yang selesai makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, mereka kembali ke kamar. Tetsuya sudah melakukan pekerjaan rumahnya kemarin, jadi dia bisa bersantai malam ini dengan membaca buku sastra terbaru yang ia beli. Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou. Seijuurou juga sibuk dengan bukunya, buku berbahasa Inggris yang cukup tebal berjudul 'The Intelligent Investor' oleh Benjamin Graham. Pasti salah satu buku bisnis yang tidak dimengerti oleh Tetsuya.

Mereka tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Dua jam telah berlalu. Tetsuya sudah selesai membaca bukunya. Dia meletakkannya kembali di rak dan bersiap-siap untuk masuk ke tempat tidur ketika sepasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya ..." Seijuurou berbisik sebelum ia mulai mencium leher Tetsuya.

"Apa Seijuurou-kun ingin tidur denganku sekarang?" ia bertanya.

"Selalu terus terang seperti biasa," gumam Seijuurou. Ia terdengar geli. "Tapi karena kaulah yang bertanya, jawabannya adalah iya. Bagaimana, Tetsuya?"

Ia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Seijuurou. Mereka saling menatap dalam dia. "Ya," bisiknya dan kemudian mencium Seijuurou.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Keesokan paginya, Tetsuya bangun lebih dulu. Ia menatap wajah Seijuurou yang masih tertidur lelap. Tetsuya tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Seijuurou yang tengah tertidur. Biasanya Seijuurou yang selalu bangun duluan. Ia menunduk dan mencium keningnya. Seijuurou tampak damai ketika ia tertidur. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah lagi Tetsuya lihat sehari-hari. Terlalu banyak tekanan dan terlalu banyak harapan. Dimulai dari ayahnya dan kemudian dari semua orang, bahkan termasuk Tetsuya juga.

Kesalahan Tetsuya dan juga semua orang adalah terlalu memandang tinggi Seijuurou. Ia baru sadar ketika semuanya sudah terlambat. Seijuurou itu sama dengannya, sama-sama anak sekolah yang baru berusia 14 tahun. Namun Seijuurou memiliki segunung tanggung jawab dan tuntutan yang kelewat tinggi. Akibatnya, mereka telah melukai diri sendiri dan orang lain. Namun, kali ini Tetsuya tidak akan tinggal diam.

Ia membungkuk untuk mencium kening Seijuurou lagi. Ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, ternyata Seijuurou sudah bangun.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-kun," jawabnya.

Seijuurou menariknya ke bawah untuk menciumnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah sarapan, mereka pergi ke gym untuk bermain basket sampai waktu makan siang. Dan kemudian Tetsuya menyarankan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan. Ia sangat ingin menjelajah kota Kyoto.

"Bagaimana dengan berkuda?" usul Seijuurou. Menunggang kuda adalah hobi Seijuurou. Malah ia juga membawa kuda miliknya ke Kyoto. Yūkimaru dititipkan di sebuah klub berkuda di luar kota. Kalau ia punya waktu di akhir pekan, Seijuurou biasa mengajaknya ke klub berkuda.

"Aku tidak bisa naik kuda sekarang, Seijuurou-kun," balas Tetsuya datar.

"Kurasa juga tidak," balas Seijuurou dengan mata berkilat usil.

Tetsuya memelototi Seijuurou. Memangnya salah siapa itu?

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu ke tempat yang cocok untuk Tetsuya?"

Ia mengerutkan kening. "Tempat yang cocok untukku? Apa maksudnya, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsuya."

"Tunggu dulu, Seijuurou-kun," protes Tetsuya. "Kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Ternyata Seijuurou mengajaknya ke Tetsugaku no michi atau Philosopher Path, sebuah jalan batu yang melalui bagian utara distrik Higashiyama di Kyoto. Jalan tersebut dibuat mengikuti kanal dengan ratusan pohon sakura di kanan kirinya. Biasanya pada awal April semua bunga sakura itu akan mekar sehingga Tetsugaku no michi menjadi salah satu tempat paling populer untuk melihat bunga sakura di Kyoto.

Dengan panjang sekitar dua kilometer, jalan dimulai dari sekitar Ginkakuji dan berakhir di lingkungan Nanzenji. Nama Pilosopher Path diperoleh karena Nishida Kitaro, salah satu filsuf paling terkenal di Jepang, dikatakan sering berlatih meditasi sambil berjalan rute ini di perjalanan pulang pergi nya sehari-hari ke Universitas Kyoto. Bagi wisatawan dan warga setempat, terdapat restoran, kafe, dan butik yang dapat ditemukan di sepanjang jalan, serta sejumlah kuil kecil yang dapat dikunjungi hanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Seijuurou memilih tempat itu karena nama Tetsuya. Nama Tetsuya sebenarnya ditulis dalam katakana sehingga tidak ada artinya. Namun, cara umum untuk menulis Tetsuya di kanji adalah 哲也 yang berarti "filsafat", tetapi untuk lebih spesifik, artinya adalah "memiliki moralitas dan kebijaksanaan".

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Senin telah tiba. Hari ini juga merupakan hari pemilihan anggota baru OSIS yang baru. Seijuurou telah mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS dan ia tentu saja yakin bahwa ia akan menang.

"Ada 1.200 siswa di Rakuzan SMA dan setengah dari mereka adalah anak perempuan. Mereka pasti memilihmu." Hanya dalam waktu dua minggu, Seijuurou sudah menjadi idola baru murid perempuan di SMA Rakuzan. Teman sekelas mereka bahkan memanggilnya 'Akashi-sama'. Tetsuya juga mendengar beberapa murid perempuan berkomentar bahwa Seijuurou itu sempurna. "Sedangkan untuk siswa laki-laki, hampir sepertiga dari mereka adalah anggota dari klub bola basket. Mereka pasti memilihmu juga," komentarnya sambil membantu mengikat dasi Seijuurou menjadi simpul Windsor yang sempurna.

"Kemenanganku sudah pasti," ucap Seijuurou dengan penuh rasa percaya diri.

Tetsuya menyipitkan matanya dengan jengkel, namun Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyum yang begitu menawan. Senyum itu membuat dirinya kelihatan makin tampan.

"Memang benar, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou. "Aku selalu menang."

Seperti yang diduga, Seijuurou menang telak. Dia juga menciptakan rekor baru sebagai murid kelas satu pertama yang terpilih sebagai ketua OSIS. Tetsuya terkejut ketika ia menemukan bahwa Seijuurou menunjuknya sebagai bendahara. Ia tidak bisa menolak sehingga selain dari wakil kapten tim basket Rakuzan, ia juga menjadi bendahara OSIS sekarang. Tetsuya mendesah dalam hati. Hal-hal yang ia lakukan untuk orang yang disukainya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Jumat akhirnya datang. Setelah latihan basket berakhir, Tetsuya buru-buru berangkat ke Stasiun Kyoto. Stasiun Kyoto adalah bangunan stasiun terbesar kedua di Jepang setelah Stasiun Nagoya dan merupakan salah satu bangunan terbesar di negara itu, menggabungkan pusat perbelanjaan, hotel, bioskop, Isetan department store, dan beberapa fasilitas pemerintah daerah dalam sebuah gedung dengan 15 lantai.

Kyoto dan Tokyo terhubung satu sama lain oleh JR Tokaido Shinkansen. Kereta Nozomi memerlukan sekitar 140 menit untuk mencapai Tokyo dari Kyoto, Hikari sekitar 160 menit dan Kodama sekitar empat jam. Sementara itu, dari Kyoto ke Tokyo dengan bus memerlukan waktu sekitar tujuh sampai delapan jam.

Tetsuya awalnya mau naik bus malam saja sehingga ia bisa tiba di Tokyo di pagi hari tapi ia berubah pikiran setelah ia ingat bahwa ia sudah janji dengan Kise untuk menonton pertandingan Kaijou dengan Seirin. Mana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau setiap hari Kise selalu mengingatkannya melalui aplikasi chatting. Bukan itu saja, Kise bahkan sibuk bercerita ke teman-teman yang lain bahwa Tetsuya akan datang untuk mendukungnya.

Tetsuya tidak berangkat sendiri. Seijuurou telah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Bukan itu saja, Seijuurou juga memberikan sebuah tas jinjing yang cukup besar dan juga cukup besar.

"Ini apa, Seijuurou-kun?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Souvenir Kyoto," jawab Seijuurou santai, "untuk ibumu."

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot, Seijuurou-kun." Tetsuya jadi tidak enak hati. Seijuurou sering sekali membelikan ini itu untuknya meskipun Tetsuya tak pernah memintanya.

"Aku bersikeras, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengerjabkan matanya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Kata Seijuurou. "Hati-hati dijalan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya akhirnya mengalah. Ia melangkah maju dan mencium pipi kanan Seijuurou. "Terima kasih," bisiknya.

Seijuurou mengangguk dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Tetsuya memandang tas di tangannya. Ia cukup penasaran sebenarnya. Kira-kira benda apa yang dibelikan Seijuurpu untuk ibunya ya? Menekan rasa ingin tahunya untuk nanti, ia melihat sekelilingnya. Tetsuya harus membeli souvenir untuk keluarga dan teman-teman yang lain. Sekarang, di mana ada toko suvenir ya? Ah, itu dia.

Ia masuk ke dalam toko dan langsung bingung saking banyaknya pilihan. Di Jepang, banyak sekali oleh-oleh makanan. Dan di Kyoto banyak sekali pilihan yang ada. Ada krim puding teh hijau, kue kering rasa wijen, acar dan ikan kering, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar khas Kyoto seperti Yatsuhashi atau nāma Yatsuhashi.' Yatsuhashi adalah kue rasa kayu manis yang terbuat dari tepung beras ketan, cukup keras kalau digigit. Kalau nāma Yatsuhashi, adalah versi yang brlum dipanggang, biasanya berisi pasta kacang merah. Benar-benar cocok kalau dimakan sambil minum teh. Akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membeli itu saja plus teh hijau.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tiga jam kemudian dan Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan pintu flat keluarga Kuroko. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. "Aku pulang," serunya.

"Selamat datang," Kuroko Miyu, ibu Tetsuya menjawab dengan senyum senang karena anak semata wayangnya sudah pulang. "Okaasan sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Kau pasti sudah lapar."

"Terima kasih, okaasan," ia membalas. "Ini untuk Okaasan. Aku membeli teh hijau dan kue." Tetsuya memberikan souvenir yang ia beli dan juga tas jinjing dari Seijuurou. "Dan ini oleh-oleh dari Seijuurou-kun."

"Seijuurou-kun?" tanya ibunya.

"Ya, okaasan."

Isi tas itu adalah sebuah kotak besar. Didalamnya ada seperangkat teko teh dan cangkir. Rupanya itu adalah produk dari salah satu toko keramik Kyoto yang terkenal. Dari kualitasnya, bisa dipastikan barang itu sangat mahal. "Tolong sampaikan terima kasih kepada Seijuurou-kun. Dan tolong katakan padanya bahwa dia tidak perlu membelikan Okaasan oleh-oleh sama sekali."

"Aku sudah bilang, okaasan," Tetsuya mengakui, "tapi Seijuurou-kun memaksa."

Ibunya tampak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi akhirnya tidak jadi. Sebaliknya, ibu hanya menyuruhnya untuk makan dan beristirahat. Setelah makan malam, ia pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Ah, akhirnya. Tempat tidurnya sendiri. Dia menjatuhkan diri dan menutup matanya. Dalam beberapa menit, Tetsuya sudah tertidur pulas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tetsuya Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya membuka matanya dengan malas-malasan. Ia masih mengantuk. Mengapa ibu memanggilnya sepagi ini?

"Tetsuya," ibunya melanjutkan, "Kise-kun ada di sini."

Apa? Apa yang Kise lakukan di sini?

"Aku sudah bangun, okaasan," jawabnya.

"Okaasan akan memberitahu Kise-kun," jawab ibunya. "Okaasan akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian berdua juga."

"Terima kasih, okaasan."

Tetsuya mendesah begitu ibunya pergi. Ia masih mengantuk. Untuk apa Kise datang sepagi ini kerumahnya coba? Namun, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan bangkit dari ranjang, siap-siap untuk mandi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika ia memasuki ruang tamu, wajah Kise langsung menjadi cerah seketika. "Kurokocchi! Aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" serunya dengan penuh semangat.

"Tidak perlu, Kise-kun," jawabnya datar. "Aku tahu jalan ke sekolahmu."

"Tapi Kurokocchi kan datang untuk mendukungku," balas Kise tak mau kalah.

Tetsuya diam saja. Sebenarnya, dia ingin melihat bagaimana Seirin bermain melawan Kaijou. Awalnya Tetsuya ingin bersekolah di Seirin karena ia suka cara mereka bermain basket meskipun akhirnya ia ikut ke Rakuzan dengan Seijuurou.

Karena ibunya sudah menyiapkan sarapan, mereka makan dulu sebelum pergi ke Yokohama. SMA Kaijou terletak di Yokohama, ibukota Prefektur Kanagawa.

"Kami pergi, okaasan" pamit Tetsuya.

"Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."

"Terima kasih banyak, baasan," pamit Kise.

Dalam perjalanan ke Kaijou, Kise berceloteh tanpa henti. Ia hanya berhenti berbicara selama naik kereta bawah tanah karena tidak sopan untuk berbicara selama perjalanan kereta di Jepang, hal yang disyukuri oleh Tetsuya. Tapi Tetsuya tahu meskipun Kise itu suka bertingkah kekanak-kanakan, ia bisa menjadi sangat serius jika ia ingin.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kasamatsu Yukio, kapten tim basket Kaijou mencari-cari di sekelilingnya. Di mana Kise? Anak itu terlambat lagi. Padahal sudah diberitahu berulang kali. Tampaknya Kise berpikir dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan mentang-mentang ia dulu anggota Generation of Miracles yang terkenal itu. Nah, akhirnya anak itu datang juga. Yukio menatap Kise dengan kesal. Sesuatu nampak berbeda. Kise tampak sangat senang hari ini. Dan ia sedang berbicara dengan udara kosong. Yukio mengerjabkan matanya. Kise tengah bicara dengan udara kosong? Apa anak itu sudah tidak waras?

"Kemana saja kau?" tanyanya dengan galak begitu Kise bergabung dengan tim, sambil tersenyum-senyum bodoh.

"Aku pergi untuk menjemput Kurokocchi," jawab Kise cerah.

Kurokocchi? Nama apa itu? Ia menjitak Kise sebagai hukuman karena datang terlambat. "Sudah kubilang datang tepat waktu!" bentaknya. "Dan jangan berbohong!"

"Aduh, sakit Senpai!" Kise bergumam dan mulailah air mata buaya Kise mengalir. "Dan aku tidak bohong. Aku memang pergi ke rumah Kurokocchi!"

Astaga. Memangnya Kise itu anak berusia lima tahun apa? Dan apa-apan ini dengan Kurokocchi? Kise terlalu tua untuk punya teman khayalan. Yukio menahan keinginan untuk menjitak kepala Kise lagi. Kalau keseringan dijitak, bisa-bisa malah lebih parah. Mereka harus fokus untuk pertandingan sekarang. Terutama karena Seirin menantang mereka melalui anak bernama Kagami itu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di sisi lain lapangan, Tetsuya memilih untuk menyaksikan pertandingan dari podium.

"Kau ada di sini rupanya."

Tetsuya menoleh. "Midorima-kun," ia menyapa teman satu timnya dulu. Sebenarnya, ia cukup terkejut melihat Midorima sini. Kalau Momoi sih iya tapi tidak Midorima. Gadis itu mengirim pesan kepadanya bahwa ia tidak bisa datang karena ada acara keluarga.

Midorima duduk di sampingnya. Remaja berkacamata itu memegang boneka katak warna hijau. "Ini barang keberuntunganku untuk hari ini."

Tidak perlu dijelaskan juga Tetsuya sudah tahu. Midorima masih saja percaya dengan ramalan Oha Asa setiap hari.

Di lapangan, pertandingan dimulai sehingga Tetsuya dan Midorima memusatkan perhatian mereka untuk pertandingan.

Kise telah berkembang pesat dibandingkan semasa ia di Teikou tapi pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Seirin. Semua pemain Seirin berkontribusi untuk menang meskipun pemain jangkung dengan rambut merah adalah orang yang memberikan kontribusi paling banyak. Ia menarik karena ia memiliki potensi besar. Dan pemain jangkung itu juga mengingatkan Tetsuya akan Aomine.

Midorima berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Gemini seharusnya memiliki keberuntungan terburuk hari ini, tapi aku tidak mengira kalau bahwa ia benar-benar akan kalah," kata Midorima. Dan kemudian dia meninggalkan podium.

Tetsuya berpaling untuk melihat Kise. Kise tampak shock kalau ia kalah. Ia bahkan mulai menangis. Tim Seirin terheran-heran melihatnya. Pasti mereka kebingungan. Masa anak SMA kalah main basket saja menangis. Tapi dulu, Kise adalah bagian dari Generasi Keajaiban, tim bola basket SMP yang tak terkalahkan. Kemungkinan kalah tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak mereka.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Maaf aku kalah, Kurokocchi," ucap Kise dalam perjalanan pulang. "Padahal kau sudah susah payah datang, tapi aku malah kalah."

"Kise-kun ..."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan vanilla milkshake, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Tetsuya melihat bahwa ada outlet Majiba tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku yang traktir," lanjut Kise.

Sebelum Tetsuya bisa menjawab, Kise sudah berjalan pergi. Tapi ini mungkin adalah yang terbaik. Tetsuya melihat sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah taman di sisi kanan jalan sehingga ia menyeberangi jalan dan duduk di bangku sambil menunggu Kise. Dan kemudian ia melihat ada segerombolan preman mengganggu beberapa murid yang tengah bermain basket di lapangan di dalam taman. Tetsuya tentu saja tidak bisa menahan diri dan pergi untuk menghadapi preman tersebut.

"Kekerasan itu tidak baik."

Preman-preman itu celingukan sebelum melihat dirinya.

"Apa katamu?" salah satu preman berteriak.

"Kau mau menantang kami ya?" preman lain meraih kerah bajunya.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita menyelesaikan dengan basket," ajak salah satu preman sambil menyeringai angkuh.

"Apa kau keberatan jika kita ikut?"

Tetsuya berbalik. Ternyata Kise yang bicara. Ia tidak sendirian. Disamping Kise berdiri pemain jangkung dari Seirin.

"5 lawan 3 tidak masalah." Kise menambahkan.

Para preman itu awalnya sangat meremehkan mereka. Namun mereka kalah telak dan akhirnya melarikan diri kabur.

"Pengecut!" teriak pemain Seirin yang turut membantunya.

"Kurokocchi! Apa kau sudah gila? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tuntut Kise. "Akashicchi akan membunuhku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu!"

"Tapi masa aku diam saja," balas Tetsuya dengan entengnya.

"Tolong pikirkan akibatnya dulu, Kurokocchi!" Kise memohon.

"Apa kalian berdua murid Kaijou?"

"Ah, Kurokocchi ini-"

"Aku teman Kise-kun," Tetsuya memotongnya. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Aku Kagami Taiga."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Kagami-kun," ucap Tetsuya.

"Eh?" Kagami tampak bingung.

Pada saat ini, Kagami Taiga masih belum berkembang penuh. Tapi satu hari, ia pasti akan selevel dengan anggota Generation of Miracles. Dan ia akan menjadi lawan yang tangguh di pertandingan basket nanti.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," lanjut Tetsuya.

"Bye, Kagamicchi!"

"Kagamicchi?"

"Kise-kun menambahkan 'cchi' untuk nama orang yang ia hormati." Tetsuya memberitahu Kagami.

"Aku tidak mau nama panggilan aneh begitu," Kagami bergumam kesal.

"Jangan sampai kau kalah, Kagamicchi!" adalah kata perpisahan Kise untuk Kagami.

"Berhenti memanggilku Kagamicchi!" teriak Kagami tidak terima.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Benar-benar deh, Kurokocchi." Kise bergumam. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke stasiun JR sekarang. "Kau itu membuatku khawatir saja."

"Maafkan aku, Kise-kun."

"Kalah itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Kise berkata tiba-tiba. "Tapi kau dan Akashicchi kan di Rakuzan jadi ya tidak masalah untukmu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Akashi Seijuurou sampai kalah."

Tetsuya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ada kecenderungan untuk menganggap Seijuurou sebagai orang yang tahu segalanya. Tapi Seijuurou bukan tidak terkalahkan. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada manusia yang tidak pernah kalah.

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

About nama yatsuhashi, I've tried it while I was in Kyoto but I don't like it. But seriously, those Japan souvenirs are insanely cute, it make you feel that you have to buy everything you see.

Apple's fukubukuro sell for 36,000 yen ($300) and come in four different configurations. For the most valuable Fukubukuro bag, Apple included an 11-inch MacBook Air.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for Kuroko no Basket. Also there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources.

 **Rhapsody in Blue**

Chapter IV

Waktu terus berlalu dan Golden Week telah tiba. Golden Week adalah periode di akhir bulan April hingga minggu pertama bulan Mei di Jepang yang memiliki serangkaian hari libur resmi. Periode Golden Week bergantung pada tahunnya, tapi biasanya dimulai sekitar 29 April dan berakhir sekitar 5 Mei. Liburan dapat menjadi agak panjang bila ditambah dengan hari terjepit dan akhir pekan. Golden Week merupakan salah satu masa tersibuk bagi jasa transportasi dan pariwisata, bersama-sama dengan liburan musim panas, liburan Obon, dan Tahun Baru. Masa liburan digunakan untuk pulang ke daerah asal atau berwisata ke dalam dan luar negeri.

Mengingat bahwa bukan hanya anak sekolah yang libur tapi juga orang tua mereka maka kegiatan klub diliburkan untuk memberikan kesempatan bagi para murid untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga mereka. Murid-murid asrama juga libur dan memilih pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kapan lagi ada kesempatan bercengkrama dengan orang tua?

Hal yang sama juga akan dilakukan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya yang juga akan pulang ke rumahnya di Tokyo. Ibunya sangat senang karena Tetsuya bisa menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama di rumah kali ini. Sayangnya, Seijuurou malah akan pergi keluar negeri karena dia disuruh ayahnya untuk magang di salah satu anak perusahaan Akashi Financial Group yang berlokasi di Hong Kong selama libur.

Tetsuya memandang sekelilingnya. Ruang makan penuh celoteh anak-anak yang sudah tidak sabaran untuk pulang. Setelah makan pagi, mayoritas anak-anak asrama memang akan langsung berangkat. Berbeda dengan mereka, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou baru akan berangkat besok pagi karena hari ini Seijuurou mengajaknya untuk menonton final lomba pacuan kuda. Tetsuya sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal tersebut meskipun Seijuurou sering mengajaknya naik kuda kalau mereka punya waktu luang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan sarapanmu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sendiri sudah selesai dengan sarapannya dari tadi.

Tetsuya menelan suapan terakhir nasinya dan kemudian meminum air di gelas. "Sudah, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou melihat arlojnya. "Kita berangkat 10 menit lagi. Aku akan memberitahu Tanaka agar dia bersiap-siap."

"Kita diantar Tanaka-san?" tanya Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengangguk kecil. Dia sedang megirim pesan ke Tanaka-san sekarang.

Tadinya, Tetsuya mengira kalau mereka akan pergi naik kereta. Tapi karena ini adalah Golden Week pasti kereta sangat ramai, jadi mungkin Seijuurou menyuruh supir yang mengantar mereka. Tetsuya bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci gelas, piring dan sendok garpu yang tadi dia gunakan sebelum mereka pergi.

Ia tengah menaruh gelas tersebut ke tempatnya ketika Seijuurou memanggilnya. "Ayo, Tetsuya."

"Iya, Seijuurou-kun."

Rupanya, Tanaka-san sudah menunggu mereka diluar dari tadi. Hanya tinggal menunggu pemberitahuan dari Seijuurou kapan mereka akan berangkat. Keluarga Akashi sebenarnya memiliki vila di Kyoto lengkap dengan pelayan, juru masak, tukang kebun dan supir. Tapi Seijuurou tidak mau tinggal disana dan memilih tinggal di asrama. Ketika dia membutuhkan sesuatu, dia akan meminta Tanaka-san untuk mengantarnya.

Mobil Rolls Royce hitam itu kemudian bergerak keluar dari halaman bangunan asrama Rakuzan. Hening sepanjang perjalanan sampai kemudian Tetsuya menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Seijuurou-kun, bukannya kita mau ke tempat pacuan kuda?" tanya Tetsuya bingung. "Kenapa kita malah ke Fushimi Inari Taisha?" Gerbang merah yang terkenal itu sudah nampak dari kejauhan.

"Ini masih pagi, pacuan kuda belum akan dimulai," jawab Seijuurou santai. "Karena Fushimi Inari Taisha dan Kyoto Racecourse tidak terlalu jauh lokasinya, kupikir kita bisa kesini dulu."

Fushimi Inari Taisha adalah kuil utama dari dewa Inari yang terletak di Fushimi-ku, Kyoto, terdapat sekitar 40,000 kuil untuk memuja dewa rubah Inari di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Memanjang naik ke perbukitan dari pintu masuk adalah ratusan gerbang berwarna merah yang indah sekalu.

Mobil berhenti dan Tanaka-san turun untuk membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih, Tanaka-san," ujar Tetsuya sopan.

Seijuurou sebaliknya tidak mengucapkan apapun pada Tanaka-san.

"Ayo, Tetsuya."

Mereka pun berjalan naik ke atas. Karena hari masih pagi, masih belum terlalu banyak turis yang datang. Kalau tidak, pasti jalan mereka akan lama sekali karena harus menunggu giliran turis-turis yang sibuk berfoto di bawah ratusan gerbang merah tersebut. Tidak afdol kalau tidak berfoto disana sebagai tanda bukti sudah pernah menginjakkan kaki di Fushimi Inari Taisha.

Tetsuya mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku. "Ayo foto dulu, Seijuurou-kun," ajaknya.

Seijuurou melihatnya dengan tatapan mata geli.

"Seijuurou-kun," panggilnya lagi.

"Baiklah, karena Tetsuya yang minta," balas Seijuurou.

Setelah mengambil beberapa foto, Seijuurou akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. Jangan sampai mereka terlambat menonton pacuan kuda. Untung saja, jarak dari Fushimi Inari Taisha ke Kyoto Racecourse cuma sekitar 10 menit bila ditempuh dengan mobil.

Seijuurou mengajaknya menonton Tennō Shō, pacuan kuda yang diselenggarakan dua kali dalam setahun di Jepang, sekali pada musim semi dan sekali pada musim gugur. Lomba musim semi diadakan di Kyoto Racecourse pada akhir April atau awal Mei sedangkan lomba musim gugur diadakan di Tokyo Racecourse di akhir Oktober.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Selesai menonton pacuan kuda, Seijuurou mengajaknya pergi makan siang.

"Tetsuya mau makan dimana?"

"Majiba," jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia paling suka vanila milkshake yang ada disana.

Seijuurou sebaliknya tidak setuju. "Kita makan masakan Jepang saja."

"Kalau begitu buat apa Seijuurou-kun bertanya aku mau makan dimana?" ia cemberut.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Kau sebenarnya cuma mau minum vanila milkshake-nya saja kan."

Tebakan Seijuurou tepat sekali. Tetsuya tidak pernah memesan apapun selain vanila milkshake tiap kali ia mampir di Maji Burger.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku belikan vanila milkshake. Tapi kita makan di restoran Jepang."

Tetsuya mengangguk senang.

Seijuurou hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

Mereka masuk ke salah satu restoran Jepang yang ada dan menghabiskan waktu dengan makan siang sambil mengobrol. Sesuai dengan janji, Seijuurou membelikannya vanila milkshake. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke sekolah dan bermain basket hingga sore.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan," ujar Tetsuya ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar, "terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah menemaniku, Tetsuya."

Tangan kanan Seijuurou membelai pipinya.

Tetsuya melangkah maju, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

Bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bunyi alarm membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya. Ia membuka matanya dengan malas.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh ke sampingnya. "Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-kun."

Seijuurou sudah mandi dan berganti baju malah. Seijuurou kelihatan rapi sekali dengan kemeja putih, cardigan merah dan celana panjang coklat yang dikenakannya. Saat ini, Seijuurou sedang asik membaca buku dengan punggung disandarkan di ujung tempat tidur.

"Kenapa Seijuurou-kun tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kau kan sudah menyetel alarm, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya merenggut. Tapi sudahlah, lebih baik ia mandi sekarang agar tidak terlambat naik kereta.

Setelah bersiap-siap dan sarapan, mereka pergi ke Kyoto Station. Lagi-lagi Seijuurou menyuruh Tanaka-san untuk mengantar.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Tetsuya," kata Seijuurou.

"Seijuurou-kun juga," balas Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya ia cukup mengkhawatirkan Seijuurou, karena ayahnya tahu bahwa tidak ada kegiatan klub basket selama libur Golden Week jadi Seijuurou disuruh magang di bagian investment banking Akashi Securities yang berlokasi di Hong Kong. Hong Kong dipilih karena letak geografisnya yang cukup dekat dengan Jepang. Akashi Financial Group,perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi memiliki tiga anak usaha yang semuanya bergerak di bidang keuangan yaitu Akashi Insurance Inc, Akashi Securities. Co, Ltd, dan Akashi Corporate Bank. Kantor pusat mereka terletak di kawasan bisnis Marunouchi, Chiyoda, Tokyo, tepat di seberang kompleks istana kekaisaran Jepang.

"Aku pergi dulu Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah maju untuk mencium Seijuurou sekilas. Dengan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis, orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Seijuurou tersenyum dan lalu melangkah pergi. Seijuurou harus naik kereta menuju Kansai International Airport di Osaka karena di Kyoto tidak ada airport. Dari KIX, dia akan terbang ke Hong Kong. Sedangkan Tetsuya akan naik Shinkansen ke Tokyo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tetsuya menghabiskan liburan bersantai dirumah serta berjalan-jalan bersama orangtua dan neneknya. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat bertemu dengan teman-teman SMPnya dulu karena mereka juga bepergian dengan orangtua masing-masing. Kise terutama rajin sekali mengirim update terbaru dirinya bersama orangtua dan kedua kakaknya. Rupanya keluarga Kise sedang berlibur di Bali dan Kise tak henti-hentinya mengirim foto dirinya dalam aneka macam pose ala model di berbagai lokasi wisata.

Pada hari kelulusan mereka dari Teikou, Momoi membuat grup di aplikasi chating dan memasukkan mereka ber-enam plus dirinya sendiri. Supaya komunikasi tetap berjaga, begitu kata Momoi. Pesan di grup mereka kebanyakan datang dari Kise yang memang hobi mengumbar segala hal tentang dirinya, kegiatan modelingnya, dan juga klub basket Kaijou.

 _Momoi Satsuki_

Wah. Bagus sekali Ki-chan. Ini dimana?

 _Kise Ryouta._

Ini di Tanah Lot, Momoicchi.

 _Momoi Satsuki_

Pasti seru disana. Asik ya bisa jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Aku dan keluargaku sedang di Hakone sekarang.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

Kise-kun, aku mau melihat pemandangan alamnya. Tolong jangan ganggu dengan foto dirimu.

 _Kise Ryouta._

Kurokocchi kejam sekali. Hiks. Hiks.

 _Midorima Shintarou._

Bukannya aku peduli atau apa. Tapi Kuroko memang benar. Kau merusak foto itu.

 _Aomine Daiki._

Lebih baik kau menyingkir saja, Kise. Eh, apa benar cewek-cewek Bali semuanya cantik-cantik?

 _Kise Ryouta._

Kalian semua tega sekali. Aominecchi, kenapa otakmu selalu begitu?

 _Momoi Satsuki_

Dai-chan payah!

 _Aomine Daiki._

Oi, Satstuki! Memangnya apa salahku?

Tetsuya menatap layar smartphonenya. Kalau melihat percakapan di grup mereka, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa persahabatan mereka pecah di kelas tiga SMP dulu. Tenang di permukaan, bergejolak di bawah. Apalagi kalau membicarakan basket...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Besok adalah hari terakhir libur dan Tetsuya akan kembali ke Kyoto. Bosan juga kalau dirumah hari ini, Tetsuya akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Maji Burger saja. Minum vanila milkshake tampaknya adalah ide yang bagus.

"Okaasan. Aku pergi dulu ya."

"Mau kemana, Tetsuya?"

"Maji Burger," jawab Tetsuya.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

"Baik, okaasan."

Dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 20 menit dari rumah, akhirnya tiba juga Tetsuya di tujuannya. Dia langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju counter pemesanan.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" tanya kasir merangkap pelayan.

"Satu vanilla milkshake," jawab Tetsuya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," gadis itu berkata dan melangkah pergi untuk membuatkan pesanan Tetsuya. Dia kembali tak lama kemudian. "Ini vanila milkshake pesanan Anda. Semuanya 300 yen."

Tetsuya membayar dengan uang pas. Dia menaruh tiga keping uang logam 100 yen di baki biru kecil yang digunakan sebagai tempat menaruh uang. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih. Silakan datang kembali."

Tetsuya memandang disekelilingnya. Ah, itu dia tempat kosong. Tetsuya mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong dan mulai meminum vanila milkshakenya. Enak sekali. Lagi asik-asiknya minum tiba-tiba saja ada yang main duduk begitu saja di depannya tanpa permisi sama sekali. Lho? Anak SMA didepannya kan Kagami Taiga. Oh ya, Seirin memang tidak begitu jauh dari gedung apartemen dimana keluarga Tetsuya tinggal sih.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kagami-kun," sapa Tetsuya.

"Argh!" Kagami tampak kaget melihatnya. "Kau! Kapan kau muncul?"

"Aku dari tadi duduk disini," balas Kuroko, "kau saja yang tidak sadar."

"Kau temannya Kise kan?" Kagami menatapnya. "Kalau tidak salah, namamu Kuroko kan?"

Ternyata Kagami masih mengingatnya. "Benar, Kagami-kun."

Kalau tadi Kagami kaget melihat Tetsuya, Tetsuya malah kaget melihat porsi makan Kagami. Banyak sekali burger yang dipesan Kagami. Kagami benar-benar mengingatkan Tetsuya akan Aomine.

"Apa kau satu SMA dengan Kise?" tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Kise-kun dan aku dulu satu SMP."

"EHH? Kau dari SMP Teikou?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Apa kau pemain basket juga?"

"Iya," jawab Tetsuya. "Aku dulu masuk klub basket SMP Teikou." Dengan jawabannya yang barusan, Tetsuya yakin bahwa Kagami cuma menganggapnya sebagai anggota klub basket biasa dan bukannya regular di Teikou.

Kagami memberinya pandangan penuh penilaian. "Kalau begitu, aku mau bertanya. Seberapa kuat Generation of Miracles itu? Aku dulu tinggal di Amerika sampai kelas dua SMP. Pas balik ke Jepang, ternyata pemain basket disini payah sekali," kata Kagami. "Lalu aku mendengar tentang Generation of Miracles yang katanya tim basket SMP paling hebat. Harus kuakui, Kise lumayan. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Kagami dengan penuh minat.

"Mereka sangat kuat. Lima orang pemain basket yang jenius," jawab Tetsuya dengan mata menerawang. "Mereka berlima sekarang ada di lima SMA yang berbeda. Tapi pada akhirnya hanya ada satu pemenang."

"Heh. Menarik sekali," gumam Kagami penuh semangat. "Aku sudah tidak sabar mau melawan mereka."

"Levelmu yang sekarang masih belum bisa mengalahkan mereka."

"Apa katamu?"

Memang Kagami memiliki bakat dan tim Seirin sangat hebat dalam hal kerja keras, kerja sama tim dan semangat tapi dengan kemampuan Kagami saat ini, mereka pasti kalah. Kise dan tim basket Kaijo terlalu meremehkan SMA Seirin sehingga mereka tidak bersiap sama sekali.

"Kagami-kun perlu banyak berlatih."

"Aku jadi semangat," ucap Kagami. "Kau lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Generation of Miracles."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Aku akan menantikan hari itu, Kagami-kun." Hari dimana Aomine kalah sehingga dia berhenti dengan perilaku 'yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah diriku sendiri' dan kembali ke Aomine yang mencintai basket. Tapi yang paling Tetsuya nantikan adalah hari dimana Akashi Seijuurou kembali menjadi Akashi Seijuurou yang dulu.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ketika Tetsuya tiba di asrama keesokan harinya, Seijuurou ternyata sudah sampai duluan.

"Seijuurou-kun kapan datangnya?"

"Tadi siang."

Seijuurou kelihatan baik-baik saja. Tapi dulu, Seijuurou juga selalu kelihatan baik-baik saja. Kalau Midorima tidak bercerita dan Seijuurou sendiri tidak memberitahu, tidak ada yang akan tahu betapa banyaknya tuntutan yang diberikan oleh Akashi Masaomi untuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Belajar nonstop setiap hari, belajar musik, belajar bahasa asing. Baik nilai sekolah dan kegiatan olahraga harus menjadi yang terbaik. Dan ketika Seijuurou beranjak remaja, setiap liburan yang cukup panjang dia akan dikirim magang di berbagai divisi anak usaha Akashi Financial Group.

"Kau melamun, ada apa Tetsuya?"

"Aku memikirkan Seijuurou-kun," balas Tetsuya terus terang.

"Heh? Memikirkanku?" Seijuurou menyeringai. Lengan kanan Seijuurou meraih pinggang Tetsuya dan menarik Tetsuya kedalam pelukannya. "Tetsuya manis sekali."

"Aku tidak manis," bantah Tetsuya.

"Aku selalu benar Tetsuya," ucap Seijuurou yang lalu menciumnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Selepas libur Golden Week, latihan klub basket kembali dimulai. Apalagi mereka harus bersiap untuk babak penyisihan Interhigh.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya," ucap Tetsuya ketika latihan basket selesai.

Anggota klub basket lainnya membalas ucapannya sebelum satu persatu meninggalkan gym.

Hayama Kotarou menghempaskan diri ke salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan. "Eh, siapa lawan pertama kita nanti di babak penyisihan?" tanyanya tak jelas entah pada siapa.

Nebuya Eikichi sibuk minum dan mengabaikan Hayama.

"SMA Fusha," jawab Mibuchi Reo akhirnya.

"Oooh," Hayama manggut-manggut. "Kita pasti menang, Reo-nee!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Itu sudah pasti kan," Mibuchi membalas.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Tetsuya sedang mengerjakan PR ketika smartphonenya bergetar, menandakan pesan baru di applikasi chatting. Smartphone milik Seijuurou juga bergetar pada saat yang sama sehingga Tetsuya langsung tahu bahwa itu pasti pesan di grup mereka.

 _Kise Ryouta_

Shutoku kalah melawan Seirin! 82-81!

Midorimacchi pasti shock berat!

 _Momoi Satsuki_

Wah Midorin kalah.

 _Kise Ryouta_

Itu hukum karma. Siapa suruh Midorimacchi mengolokku kemarin.

 _Midorima Shintarou_

Mati saja kau, Kise!

Tetsuya menatap layar smartphonenya. SMA Shutoku kalah dari SMA Seirin? Pasti Midorima sangat kesal karena karena sebelumnya dia sangat memandang rendah Kagami Taiga dan Seirin. Tapi itu berarti bahwa kemampuan Kagami berkembang lebih pesat dari perkiraan Tetsuya. Bakat Kagami ditambah dengan kerja sama antara pemain Seirin dan rasa kecintaan mereka terhadap olahraga basket mampu untuk mengalahkan Midorima dan Shutoku.

"Shintarou kalah..." gumam Seijuurou yang juga membaca pesan di grup chatting mereka di smartphonenya sendiri, "Seirin...sekolah yang tadinya kau pilih kan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mata masih memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Apa kau menyesal masuk ke Rakuzan?" tanya Seijuurou, nada suaranya dingin.

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya. Wajah Seijuurou terlihat tidak senang. Tatapan matanya juga menusuk.

"Tidak. Aku memang dulu ingin masuk ke Seirin tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal masuk ke Rakuzan," jawab Tetsuya. " Aku sudah janji kan dengan Seijuurou-kun," lanjut Tetsuya lagi.

"Apa kau bisa memegang janjimu itu?" kata Seijuurou, "yang kau sukai itu adalah dia."

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, Seijuurou-kun adalah Seijuurou-kun. Tidak ada perbedaan."

Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Ekspresi Seijuurou melembut. "Tetsuya adalah satu-satunya yang memahami kami." Ia meraih tangan kanan Tetsuya, membalik tangan itu dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pertandingan penyisihan pertama untuk wilayah Kyoto bagi SMA Rakuzan akhirnya tiba juga. Lawan mereka adalah SMA Fusha. Ini juga adalah pertandingan resmi pertama bagi Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sebagai anggota klub basket Rakuzan. Sebagai kapten, tentu Seijuurou mengenakan kaos bernomor punggung 4 namun Tetsuya ternyata memperoleh kaos bernomor punggung 5 di Rakuzan.

"Lihat!" teriak seseorang.

"Itu Akashi Seijuurou!" kata penonton lain. "Kapten dari Generation of Miracle!"

"Hebat, dia tetap jadi kapten meskipun masih anak kelas satu."

"Rakuzan pasti menang!"

Sorak sorai penonton membahana, semua mengeluk-ngelukkan Rakuzan dan Seijuurou.

Mibuchi tampak geli menyaksikan semua kehebohan tersebut. "Wah, belum pernah pertandingan kita seramai ini," komentarnya.

"Reo-nee, lihat-lihat, banyak cewek manis yang datang hari ini," Hayama berkata, menatap barisan penonton dengan penuh semangat.

"Mereka pasti datang melihat Sei-chan."

Selain murid-murid perempuan Rakuzan, banyak juga murid perempuan dari sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Hal tersebut kelihatan dari seragam sekolah mereka yang berbeda-beda.

"Wah, Akashi, kau populer sekali," kata Hayama dengan kagum.

"Cukup bercandanya," kata Seijuurou, "kita harus pemanasan sekarang."

"Okay, Akashi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Setelah pertandingan awal itu, masih ada beberapa pertandingan lagi yang semuanya dimenangkan dengan sangat mudah oleh Rakuzan. Perbedaan kemampuan antara Rakuzan dan tim basket lainnya sangat mencolok, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Dan semua itu makin membuat Seijuurou semakin populer di arena pertandingan basket maupun sekolah.

Waktu terus berlalu dan akhir Mei telah tiba, kegiatan klub diliburkan selama seminggu karena sekolah tengah memasuki ujian tengah caturwulan. Hampir semua sekolah di Jepang dibagi menjadi tiga periode waktu. Caturwulan pertama dimulai dari April hingga Juli, caturwulan kedua dimulai dari September hingga Desember dan caturwulan ketiga berlangsung dari Januari ke Maret. Terdapat ujian akhir di setiap caturwulan dan ujian tengah di caturwulan satu dan dua. Ujian dilangsungkan untuk mata pelajaran bahasa Jepang, matematika, ilmu pengetahuan alam, ilmu pengetahuan sosial dan bahasa Inggris. Mata pelajaran lain seperti olahraga, kesenian, home economics dan komputer tidak ada ujian.

Beberapa hari setelah ujian, hasil tes dibagikan. Selain itu,nilai dari semua murid juga ditempel didinding sekolah.

"Bagaimana hasil tes mu?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku dapat 96 untuk bahasa Jepang, 81 untuk matematika," kata Tetsuya. Untung dia memiliki Seijuurou untuk mengajarinya matematika, kalau tidak pasti nilai ujiannya bakal jelek. Bukan hanya matematika, Seijuurou juga mengajarinya ilmu pengetahuan alam dan bahasa Inggris. "Lalu 83 untuk ilmu pengetahuan alam, 91 untuk ilmu pengetahuan sosial dan 88 untuk bahasa Inggris."

Seijuurou mengangguk puas. Mungkin dia merasa tidak sia-sia menjadi guru Tetsuya.

"Bagaimana dengan Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Tetsuya.

"100 untuk semua mata pelajaran," jawab Seijuurou.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Di pertandingan mereka yang berikutnya melawan SMA Teita, Seijuurou mengejutkan mereka semua dengan berkata bahwa dia tidak akan bermain.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa, Sei-chan?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Pelatih?"

"Aku percaya dengan Akashi," jawab pelatih Shirogane Eiji.

"Kemampuanku belum dibutuhkan saat ini," jawab Seijuurou, "aku yakin bahwa kita pasti menang bahkan tanpa kehadiranku."

Hayama menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, memang benar sih," dia mengaku.

"Tenang saja, Sei-chan," kata Mibuchi, "kita pasti menang."

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko?" tanya Hayama.

"Tetsuya akan maju di babak pertama," kata Seijuurou.

Karena Seijuurou sebagai kapten tidak maju maka Tetsuya sebagai wakil kapten yang akan menggantikannya.

"Ayo jalan," perintah Seijuurou.

"Baik!" anggota klub basket Rakuzan menjawab dengan serempak.

Mereka berjalan memasuki lapangan basket dan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

Hayama begitu bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Kau akan jadi kapten, Te-chan!" seru Mibuchi. "Tenang saja, Rakuzan pasti menang."

Kedua tim bersiap di lapangan. Dari Rakuzan ada Tetsuya, Hayama, Mibuchi, Nebuya dan Higuchi. Karena Seijuurou tidak bermain maka Higuchi yang menggantikan posisi Seijuurou sebagai point guard.

Sejujurnya, Tetsuya tidak begitu senang dengan sikap Hayama, Mibuchi dan Eikichi kalau mereka merendahkan lawan. Meskipun memang dari segi kemampuan, Rakuzan jauh di atas tim basket sekolah lain dan Tetsuya harus mengakui itu. Tetsuya tidak ingin agar Rakuzan menjadi Teiko yang kedua.

"Aku ingin agar kita bermain dengan serius," kata Tetsuya.

"Kuroko?" tanya Higuchi bingung.

"Siapapun lawan kita, kita tidak boleh meremehkan mereka," lanjut Tetsuya, "aku ingin agar kita mengeluarkan semua kemampuan yang kita miliki." Ia menatap mereka satu per satu. "Apa kalian mengerti?"

Mibuchi terpana sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. "Wow, Tet-chan. Aku tak menyangka. Ternyata kau bisa bicara seperti itu."

"Karena kau bilang begitu, mari kita tunjukkan kemampuan Rakuzan yang sebenarnya!" kata Eikichi lantang.

"Ayo!" Hayama jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Baiklah," kata Higuchi.

Wasit memberi tanda agar kedua tim berkumpul.

"Pertandingan antara SMA Rakuzan dengan SMA Teita akan segera dimulai!" seru wasit.

"Silakan kedua kapten berjabat tangan!"

Tetsuya melangkah maju dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Kapten SMA Teita tampak kebingungan melihatnya. Pasti dia mengharapkan Seijuurou.

"Pertandingan dimulai!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rakuzan menang telak dengan skor 177-15.

"Kerja bagus semuanya," kata pelatih Shirogane setelah pertandingan selesai.

Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekarang. Bagi yang tinggal di asrama sekolah, sudah disediakan bis jemputan sedangkan yang tinggal dirumah boleh pulang duluan.

"Aku mau beli minum dulu," ujar Tetsuya.

"Jangan terlalu lama," ucap Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar. Seingatnya ada mesin penjual minuman yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka menunggu bis. Ah, itu dia mesinnya. Tetsuya memasukkan koin dan memencet tombol untuk membeli Pocari Sweat. Segar sekali minum Pocari Sweat dingin sehabis pertandingan basket.

Dia teringat pertandingan tadi. Memang Tetsuya yang meminta agar semuanya bermain dengan serius. Tetsuya tidak ingin peristiwa Teiko ketika bertanding dengan Meiko berulang lagi. Setiap teringat raut wajah Ogiwara, teman masa kecilnya, ketika itu, Tetsuya selalu merasa sakit hati, marah dan sedih. Tapi dengan bermain serius, skor yang ada sangat timpang. Tim lawan bisa jadi malah kehilangan motivasi karena menganggapn lawan terlalu kuat. Ia menghela napas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Guk! Guk!

Lho. Bunyi apa itu? Tetsuya berjalan ke sumber suara. Kotak kardus? Tetsuya membuka kotak kardus itu dan menemukan seekor anak anjing yang manis. Astaga. Anak anjing itu pasti dibuang oleh pemiliknya. Tetsuta mengelus-ngelus kepala anak anjing itu dan dibalas dengan gonggongan senang. Ekor anak anjing itu juga bergerak dengan gembira.

Tetsuya jadi bimbang. Anak anjing itu kan dibuang oleh pemiliknya jadi Tetsuya pasti boleh memilikinya. Tapi mau dia pelihara dimana, kan dia tinggal di asrama sekolah sekarang. Anak anjing itu menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas. Tanpa pikir panjang Tetsuya mengangkat anak anjing itu dari kardus dan memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Apa itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou dengan tangan bersidekap di dada ketika dia muncul dengan seekor anak anjing di pelukannya.

"Anak anjing," jawab Tetsuya, "seperti yang Seijuurou-kun bisa lihat sendiri."

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya,lalu anak anjing itu dan kembali menatap Tetsuya lagi. "Dan mau kau apakan anak anjing itu?"

Tetsuya merasa sedang disidang sekarang. Dia jadi terdakwanya, Seijuurou jadi hakim dan anggota tim basket Rakuzan lainnya adalah penonton persidangan.

"Mau kupelihara."

"Kita tinggal di asrama, Tetsuya. Dilarang mempunyai hewan peliharaan."

"Aku janji akan mengurus anjingku."

"Tetap tidak bisa."

"Seijuurou-kun kan ketua OSIS, berikan keringanan kali ini saja." Tetsuya memohon. "Kalau Seijuurou-kun yang bicara pasti diizinkan."

"Tidak, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Seijuurou-kun," dan dia menatap Seijuurou dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua kelihatan cute sekali," Mibuchi berkomentar.

"Mata anak anjing itu mirip denganmu, Kuroko!" seru Hayama.

"Betul juga!" gumam Eikichi.

Semua anggota klub basket Rakuzan yang tersisa sibuk mengerubungi Tetsuya dan anak anjing itu sekarang.

Mibuchi tertawa kecil. "Anak anjing itu Te-chan yang kedua."

"Beri nama Nigou saja, Kuroko!" usul Hayama.

"Nigou, ya?"

"Boleh juga usulmu," komentar Mibuchi.

"Tumben otakmu jalan," kata Eikichi.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu hah? Dasar gorilla!"

Mengabaikan yang lain, Tetsuya berfokus untuk membujuk Seijuurou. Memang dia juga tahu bahwa asrama melarang mempunyai hewan peliharaan tapi Tetsuya janji akan mengurus anak anjingnya dengan baik. Jadi tidak masalah kan. Dia akan memberi makan Nigou dengan teratur dan juga akan menjaga kebersihan Nigou serta mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Akhirnya Seijuurou mengalah juga. "Kalau kau berhasil memperoleh persetujuan dari seluruh penghuni di asrama mengenai anjing ini, aku akan bicara pada pengurus."

"Terima kasih, Seijuurou-kun!" kata Tetsuya senang.

"Ada satu saja yang keberatan, maka buang anjing itu!"

"Jangan khawatir Seijuurou-kun, aku yakin pasti mereka semua setuju," balas Tetsuya. Dia sangat senang sekarang dan memberikan Seijuurou senyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang sekarang."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Seperti yang Tetsuya perkirakan sebelumnya, semua murid penghuni asrama setuju. Seijuurou mau tidak mau menepati janjinya dan bicara pada pengurus asrama. Maka Nigou pun resmi menjadi anjing peliharaan Tetsuya. Untung saja, Nigou adalah anak anjing yang sangat lucu dan juga penurut. Dan entah kenapa Nigou suka sekali dengan Seijuurou. Nigou suka membuntuti Seijuurou dan menungguinya dengan ekor berkibas-kibas. Kabar tentang Nigou menyebar ke seantero sekolah dengan cepat. Apalagi Tetsuya sering membawa Nigou ke latihan klub basket maka makin banyak murid yang tahu tentang anak anjing itu. Anak-anak klub basket juga suka bermain dengan Nigou setelah latihan selesai. Boleh dibilang Nigou seperti maskot klub basket Rakuzan sekarang.

"Kau mau membawa Nigou bersamamu ke Tokyo?" tanya Seijuurou.

Tetsuya mengangguk. Untung Nigou masih kecil jadi bisa disembunyikan di dalam tas.

Sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan Juni dan seperti biasanya, dia akan pulang ke Tokyo minimal sebulan sekali. Alasan kenapa Tetsuya memilih tanggal ini adalah karena dia mau menonton pertandingan antara Seirin dengan Touou. Dan seperti biasa, Kise mau menemaninya. Kise juga sekalian mau memberikan oleh-oleh dari Bali yang dia beli untuk Tetsuya dan juga Seijuurou.

Tetsuya biasanya berangkat ke Tokyo pada malam Jumat namun karena ada kegiatan OSIS mendadak, dia terpaksa berangkat hari Sabtu pagi dan masih dengan mengenakan seragam Rakuzan. Untungnya hari Senin libur, jadi dia bisa beristirahat lebih lama dirumah.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kise diluar dugaan menjemputnya di stasiun.

"Kurokocchi," Kise melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat. "Kok kau pakai seragam hari ini?"

"Hi Kise-kun," sapa Tetsuya. "Tadi pagi ada acara OSIS lalu aku langsung jalan. Tidak sempat ganti baju lagi." Tetsuya memang masih memakai seragam. Kemeja warna abu-abu muda, blazer abu-abu tua, dasi hitam dan celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu kulit hitam.

"Tapi seragam Rakuzan itu cocok untuk Kurokocchi. Oh ya, ini oleh-oleh untukmu dan Akashicchi," kata Kise sambil menyerahkan dua buah kotak kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kise-kun," balas Tetsuya. Dia menunggu sampai mereka keluar stasiun baru membuka tas olahraganya.

"Guk! Guk!"

"Astaga, Kurokocchi!" Kise kaget. "Kau membawa anak anjing!"

"Ini Nigou, peliharaanku," kata Tetsuya. "Nigou, ini Kise-kun, temanku."

"Nigou?" Kise menatap Nigou lalu menatap Tetsuya dan menatap Nigou lagi dan kembali menatap Tetsuya. "Ah, ya rupanya Kurokocchi ichigou ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kise menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus kepala Nigou. "Mata kalian benar-benar mirip."

Nigou menggonggong senang.

"Ayo, Nigou." Tetsuya mengeluarkan Nigou dari dalam tas dan menaruhnya di tanah. Setelah dua jam lebih harus masuk dalam tas, Nigou senang sekali bisa menginjakkan kaki di tanah. Tetsuya lalu memasukkan oleh-oleh dari Kise ke dalam tasnya.

"Nanti dia harus masuk tasmu lagi, Kurokocchi," komentar Kise. "Kan tidak boleh bawa peliharaan di stadium."

Setelah berjalan kaki sebentar, mereka tiba di stadium tempat pertandingan antara Touou dan Seirin akan diselenggarakan. Nigou kembali bersembunyi dalam tas olahraga Tetsuya.

"Sebelah sini, Kurokocchi."

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Seperti dia tidak tahu jalan saja. Sudah berapa kali dia datang kesini dulu. Penyisihan pertandingan basket SMP kan diselenggarakan disini juga.

"Wah, ramai juga ya," komentar Kise.

"Iya."

"Duduk sini, Kurokocchi!"

Tempat duduk mereka cukup strategis, letaknya paling depan supaya pertandingan bisa jelas terlihat. Kedua tim sedang sibuk melakukan pemanasan sekarang. Tetsuya melihat kesekeliling.

"Midorima-kun juga datang. Dia bersama temannya."

"Mana?"

"Disana."

"Oh ya. Seperti biasanya, Midorimacchi datang bersama Takao."

"Takao?"

"Dia teman Midorimacchi di Shutoku. Mereka sama-sama anak kelas satu," jelas Kise. "Mereka sering main janken, yang kalah harus menarik gerobak. Tapi kau tau kan Midorimacchi selalu menang hal-hal seperti itu."

Tetsuya mengangguk kecil. Itu sih sama saja Midorima menipu Takao. Lagian menarik gerobak segala. Sejak kapan Midorima jadi suka mengerjai orang begitu. Ada-ada saja.

"Itu Kagamicchi disana," seru Kise. "Dan disitu ada Momoicchi, tapi Aominecchi mana sih?"

Benar juga. Kedua tim sudah lengkap di lapangan, tapi Aomine tidak ada. Tetsuya bisa melihat bahwa Momoi tampak kebingungan. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Momoi ikut masuk ke Touou karena gadis itu cemas dengan sahabatnya dari kecil itu. Gadis itu sibuk dengan teleponnya dari tadi. Pasti sibuk mencoba menghubungi Aomine. Ada satu orang pemain Touou yang sibuk marah-marah tapi yang lainnya tampak tidak terlalu peduli.

"Pertandingan antara SMA Touou dan SMA Seirin akan segera dimulai!"

Kedua tim saling berhadapan di lapangan.

"Astaga, Aominecchi tidak datang!" gumam Kise bingung. "Dia itu gimana sih? Buat apa dia masuk klub basket kalau tingkahnya begitu."

Tetsuya menghela napas. Apatisme Aomine makin menjadi-jadi nampaknya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Aomine baru datang setelah pertandingan berjalan setengah dan SMA Touou tak terbendung lagi. Mereka menang telak atas SMA Seirin. Kagami tampak terpukul ketika pertandingan selesai. Itu tidak mengherankan. Meskipun Kagami sudah pernah melawan Kise maupun Midorima, posisi mereka ketika bermain basket sebenarnya berbeda dengan Kagami. Lain dengan Aomine, yang benar-benar setipe dengan Kagami dan kemampuannya jauh lebih tinggi. Tapi Tetsuya yakin, kekalahan ini akan menjadi cambuk bagi Kagami dan Seirin untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi.

"Hanya dengan Aominecchi seorang saja, jalannya pertandingan berubah drastis," gumam Kise. "Dia benar-benar hebat meskipun dia tidak pernah latihan lagi."

Semenjak kelas tiga Teikou dulu, Aomine berhenti datang latihan klub basket. Ternyata kebiasaannya itu dilanjutkan sampai sekarang. Itulah sebabnya Aomine memilih masuk SMA Touou yang menonjolkan keunggulan individu. Tetsuya menghela napas. Aomine yang sekarang dan Aomine yang dulu selalu menemaninya latihan dan menyemangatinya bagaikan dua orang yang berbeda.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi."

Kise dan Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka. Kise berjalan mendekati Midorima, hendak memberikan oleh-oleh yang dia beli. Tetsuya mengikuti Kise dari belakang.

"Midorimacchi, ini oleh-oleh untukmu," kata Kise riang.

"Hmph, terima kasih. Bukannya aku senang menerima oleh-oleh darimu," balas Midorima.

Takao yang berada disamping Midorima tertawa terkikik-kikik. "Shin-chan pura-pura."

"Takao!" tegur Midorima kesal campur malu.

"Eh, siapa ini?"

Tampaknya, Takao baru menyadari keberadaan Tetsuya sekarang. "Kuroko Tetsuya, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Takao Kazunari, senang bertemu denganmu juga," balas Takao. "Kuroko? Lho, kau kan teman satu timnya Shin-chan dulu kan di Teiko. Shin-chan ada bercerita mengenai dirimu."

"Takao, kau diam saja!"

Kise tertawa. "Ah, dasar Midorimacchi selalu saja tsundere dari dulu."

"Hmph." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Sudah, aku mau pergi saja dari sini."

"Aku masih mau ketemu dengan Aominecchi dan Momoicchi dulu. Midorimacchi ikut saja," ajak Kise.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Midorima.

"Shin-chan tidak menolak kok," kata Takao sambil melirik Midorima dengan jahil. "Dia sebenarnya senang bertemu kalian."

Ya ampun. Midorima benar-benar kena batunya dengan mempunyai teman seperti Takao sekarang di Shutoku. Tetsuya jadi geli melihat mereka berdua.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akhirnya, mereka berempat pergi ke ruang ganti Touou. Maksud Kise sih mau menunggu Aomine dan Momoi setelah mereka bubar. Kise mau memberikan oleh-oleh, tapi ternyata malah Momoi duluan yang melihat mereka, atau melihat Tetsuya tepatnya.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi menerjang ke arah Tetsuya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Lama tidak bertemu, Tetsu-kun."

Mereka jadi pusat perhatian segenap tim basket Touou sekarang. Bahkan anggota yang masih berada dalam ruang ganti pada berjalan keluar. Hawa keberadaan Tetsuya yang tipis tidak ada efeknya. Bagaimana bisa ada efek kalau Momoi bergelayutan di leher Tetsuya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Momoi masih memeluk Tetsuya. "Momoi-san..."

"Oi Satsuki, lepaskan Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun," Momoi merenggut kesal. "Aku kan sudah lama tidak ketemu Tetsu-kun." Kalau didepan orang-orang Momoi memanggil Aomine dengan Aomine-kun tapi kalau cuma ada mereka maka dia memanggil Aomine dengan Dai-chan.

"Aomine-kun," sapa Tetsuya.

"Tetsu." Aomine menatap Tetsuya lalu Kise dan Midorima. "Kalian bertiga datang rupanya. Pertandingan tadi sangat membosankan. Hey, Midorima, bagaimana kau bisa kalah melawan Seirin?"

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine?" Midorima tampak tersinggung.

"Apa kau jadi payah sekarang?"

"Aomine-kun!" tegur Momoi.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya," bela Aomine.

"Kau!"

"Aomine-kun, jangan memprovokasi Midorima-kun," tegur Tetsuya tegas.

"Cih!" Aomine membuang muka tapi dia berhenti bicara.

"Sudah-sudah," kata Kise, berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Oh ya, ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian Aominecchi, Momoicchi."

"Terimakasih, Ki-chan," sahut Momoi.

Aomine hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka," ucap seseorang yang Tetsuya kenali sebagai kapten basket SMA Touou. "Ternyata pertandingan Touou ditonton oleh anggota Generation of Miracles lainnya."

Bukan cuma kapten Touou tapi anggota tim inti Touou juga ada.

Midorima yang masih kesal tidak bicara sepatah kata pun.

Kise tersenyum, senyum yang biasa dia tunjukkan ketika berakting di depan kamera. "Yah, begitulah. Kami sudah mau pulag." Kise menoleh ke arah Tetsuya dan yang lainnya. "Kami mau ke Majiba dulu. Apa kalian mau ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Midorima ketus. Rupanya dia masih kesal gara-gara pernyataan Aomine tadi. "Aku pulang duluan. Ayo, Takao." Dan dia melangkah pergi.

"Eh, Shin-chan!" Takao buru-buru menyusul Midorima. "Kami pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu lain kali semuanya."

"Ikut!" seru Momoi. Tidak mau membuang kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuya. "Aku dan Aomine-kun ikut."

"Oi, Satsuki jangan memutuskan seenakmu sendiri," protes Aomine.

"Kami permisi dulu," kata Momoi pada anggota tim basket Touou lainnya.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa menegur Aomine," komentar Kosuke Wakamatsu sambil menatap punggung menjauh Aomine, Momoi , dan yang lainnya.

Imayoshi Soichi menoleh. Diantara mereka semua, Wakamatsu yang paling sering ribut dengan Aomine karena Aomine malas datang latihan.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat seragamnya?"

"Maaf, tapi seragam apa ya, maaf karena aku bertanya, maaf. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf," kata Sakurai Ryou.

"Itu seragam Rakuzan," jawab Imayoshi.

"Rakuzan?"

"Rakuzan yang itu?"

"Iya. Yang menegur Aomine itu Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain keenam bayangan Generation of Miracles. Akashi Seijuurou dan dia masuk ke Rakuzan, mereka adalah kapten dan wakil kapten Rakuzan."

 **Author's Note:**

Hi, everyone!

Thank you for reading and please review.

Perjalanan ke Fuhismi Inari itu idenya dari perjalanan saya sendiri. Naik kereta dari Kyoto Station dan turun persis di depan jalan masuk ke Fushimi Inari, tinggal nyebrang jalan saja.

Marunouchi dan Otemachi di Chiyoda adalah kawasan bisnis paling elit di Tokyo, letaknya diantara Imperial Palace dan Tokyo Station. Gedung perkantoran di sana tidak ada pagar dan gedung parkir jadinya kelihatan rapi dan bagus. Saya sempat jalan kaki dari Imperial Palace sampai Tokyo Station. Lalu lanjut ke Ginza pake kereta, jalan kaki juga dekat sih tapi sudah malas. Oh ya, kalau ada yang menulis fic tentang bisnis, saham dll dan ga ngerti, bisa tanya saya lewat PM atau review soalnya saya liat, rata-rata pada keliru.


End file.
